Dreamy Fantasy
by Candieness
Summary: Her marriage to Prince Firion was supposed to be “Happily Ever After” but it wasn’t happening! What’s Terra suppose to do now in a world where people didn’t believe in fairy tale endings? Inspired by Disney’s Enchanted with a Final Fantasy twist!
1. Happily Ever After

_**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own Dissidia: Final Fantasy or any part of it. This includes Final Fantasy or any part of the series. We also don't own Disney's Enchanted or any part of it.

_**Scribbleness' Note:**_ YAY! First chapter! This story is my first collaboration with _MonMonCandie_, when we decided to write a Dissidia fanfiction, putting all our favorite heroes in Disney's Enchanted! Of course, changes were made, replacing all the elements with people and creatures from Final Fantasy. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy our first story!

_**MonMonCandie's Note:**_Huzzah! Hopefully you like the beginning of our little story! :3 As _Scribbleness_ stated, this is also my first collab and I'm very much excited! Stay tuned for more, because just like the movie, the exciting things have yet to come!

*

*

**Happily Ever After**

Once upon a time, in a land far far away where fantasy is realized, lies a kingdom full of…well, Chocobos, magic, Aeons, time compression, talking trees… things you've never seen! The beautiful kingdom of Cornelia is where the wicked Queen Ultimecia rules with an iron fist. However, her reign of tyranny is threatened by her stepson, the noble Prince Firion. With the passing of his coming of age ceremony, Prince Firion is eligible to take the throne as the new king, for as soon as he finds the young maiden who he wishes to spend his life with.

Dreading this foreboding event, Queen Ultimecia does whatever she can to stop her stepson from ever meeting the lucky young lady who will ultimately replace her as queen.

But unknown to the tyrant, the day Prince Firion will meet his true love may come sooner than she would ever like…

* * *

"It was so amazing! So…breathtaking!" she sighed blissfully as she sank into the soft bed.

"What's so special about dreaming of a guy? Seems pointless, Terra," the young boy asked in disbelief while reading a novel. He looked up at the green haired girl.

She only giggled while hugging a pillow close to her chest, "Oh Luneth! He wasn't just any guy; he was a prince…the prince that may one day come and sweep me off my feet. He was so real in the dream."

"Still, pretty strange…" Luneth rolled his eyes; closing the book he finished reading. He sat up from lying on his stomach for so long. Luneth stretched his arms out to the ceiling as he heard Terra giggle some more.

"You're only saying that because you don't understand things like 'love,' Luneth," Terra rebuked playfully. She could see Luneth glaring at her from the corner of her eye. Putting a hand up in defense, she explained, "I'm only saying you're too young for that kind of thing." Luneth huffed in response.

Turning to face her silent companion in the room, Terra asked, "You think so too don't you, Light?"

The man with silvery hair sitting at the table in the far corner glanced at Terra. He stopped polishing his sword for a moment to think, then nodded in agreement as he returned to his handiwork.

"Oh yes; let's just gang up on Luneth today!" the young boy scoffed, throwing his hands in the air with defeat. Terra laughed out loud while Light wore that rare smirk on his face.

Getting up from her bed, Terra went to kneel beside Luneth and ruffled his hair slightly. The purple eyed boy sat there defiantly with arms crossed. Figuring she took the joke too far, Terra apologized, "I'm sorry, Luneth. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only kidding…" The boy slightly turned his gaze at his sister-like figure. She smiled apologetically to which Luneth couldn't help but blush.

Turning his head away, he replied, "…Well, I guess the dream must be a sign."

Happy that she was forgiven, Terra beamed with a clap of her hands, "Oh! You think so too?" She stood up, grabbing Luneth's hands to have him stand up as well. Terra chuckled as she twirled in a circle with Luneth before gracefully making her way to the open window of their little home. By this time, Luneth's thoughts were spinning in his head. He shook his head to stop himself from getting dizzy to look at Terra. He went quiet as he saw the girl drop into her quiet state of mind.

As Terra sat by the window, looking out with longing, she quietly mumbled, "One day, my prince will definitely come for me…"

Luneth exchanged a worried glance with Light, who shook his head. The brother-like figure gave Luneth a look that told him to "leave her be." The boy sighed with a nod, watching Terra play with her magic as she began to hum a beautiful melody.

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, the sound of running Chocobos could be heard, but it wasn't a normal stampede. There was a wild chase happening!

"Hurry Gabranth! We must stop him before he flees deeper into the forest!" cried the commanding voice of the young prince. "HYAA!" He encouraged his Chocobo to run faster.

"Yes, of course, my lord!" replied the prince's knight and royal escort. He too made haste of his Chocobo, catching up with the prince in pursue of the bouncing clown.

As he jumped from spot to spot, the colorful clown taunted, "HAHA! You'll never catch me! Just give it up Princey!" He continued to bounce about, throwing fire and blizzard spells towards the Chocobo riders and laughed fanatically, "This is _so _much fun! Dance, DANCE!!!"

Firion and Gabranth tried their best to steer away from the unpredictable patterns of magic, yet the Chocobos let out a cry to signify they were experiencing trouble.

"Your highness, we cannot keep this up for much longer!" Gabranth warned in his eloquent voice. He pulled on the reigns to make the large bird swerve to the right. The man barely dodged a blizzard shard aimed for his body.

Firion ducked his head to the left, a fire ball whizzing over his head, "Tch!" He had to agree with the older knight.

When his stepmother informed him that a deranged clown, Kefka, was terrorizing the local villages, Firion couldn't avoid the overwhelming feeling to help his people. The silver haired prince took it upon himself to stop Kefka while one of his stepmother's loyal men Gabranth agreed to accompany the prince during his campaign. So now, here they were; chasing the crafty Kefka before he disappeared…again.

As Kefka continued to throw various spells, he picked up the sound of a maiden…humming. Distracted, Kefka turned away for a moment with deadly curiosity, "Hmm-hmm! And what do we have _here_!?"

Noticing Kefka's vulnerable state, Firion pulled out his bow and summoned a magic arrow. He pulled back on the bow, aiming for engrossed clown. "Please hit!" he quietly wished. And with a quick release of the arrow, it flew across the air hitting the jester dead on the chest. The force of the arrow caused Kefka to crash into a tree, rendering him unconscious.

Taking this as a sign they've won, Firion and Gabranth slowed down the strides of their Chocobo companions. The brave prince was first to dismount from his ride, handing the reigns of his yellow bird to Gabranth. He pulled out his red sword embezzled with the family crest and walked cautiously towards the clown.

"An impressive display of archery, your majesty. I'm sure her highness, the Queen, will be thrilled to know this insane man has been stopped," Gabranth praised, dismounting from his own Chocobo while petting it. However, he winced inwardly, _Nonetheless, the Queen will be most displeased that you stopped him so fast. _

Gabranth could still remember how Queen Ultimecia specifically called upon Kefka Palazzo, an exiled court mage of a distant country, to toy with her stepson however he wished. Kefka's reward: access to Cornelia's magitek research. Ultimecia gave Gabranth strict orders to make sure Firion would be distracted with this ordeal for as long as possible. Unfortunately, it was not as long as the Queen would expect.

"I'm sure," Firion simply replied, watching the clown with a keen eye. It was then that Firion heard the wonderous melody humming through the air, a sound that Firion had never heard before. It was light, yet mythical; sweet, but soothing. A maiden's serene voice no doubt, but how Firion wished to actually see her.

"Do you hear that, Gabranth?" Firion asked, making sure he wasn't imagining things, "That voice…It is the voice of a damsel!"

Panicked, but showing no signs of expression, Gabranth quickly waved it off, "Nonsense your majesty! What would a lady be doing here in the middle of a forest?" He had hoped the prince would believe in his argument, but the sound itself was winning over the prince's judgment.

"Why, for me to _BURN_ her of course!" cried out the supposedly unconscious Kefka. Both nobles looked in surprise. Before they could react, Kefka pushed Firion back with a force of enveloping magic, knocking the young prince and his guardian to the ground. The Chocobos cried out in fear, wings flailing in panic.

Kefka emerged in a newer form, four wings sprouted out of his back while his skin turned into a violent purple. If Kefka was troublesome then, he became a riot now! "KEHEHEHEHE!" he laughed evilly, flying towards the woman's voice, "We hear what she sings like, but I wonder what she _SCREAMS _like?!"

Firion struggled to his feet, hastily instructing, "We…we must hurry! Before that sadist harms whoever is there!" Gabranth grunted in agreement as both men got on their feathered rides and began the chase once again.

* * *

Terra continued to hum by the window as she played with the watery bubbles summoned with magic, lost in her dreamy thoughts of the prince charming she saw in her sleep. Luneth had opened another novel, but paused to appreciate Terra's melody. Light also listened to the girl's carefree sound as he ran the cloth against the steel of his blade.

He immediately stopped when he sensed a forthcoming evil. Light stood up abruptly, causing his companions to look at him confused. Terra stopped summoning bubbles to send a worried glance at her oldest friend. Light narrowed his eyes with alertness, "It comes!"

Light quickly reached for his sword and shield when Terra asked innocently, "What comes?"

"Th-th-th—!" Luneth stuttered while pointing to the window Terra sat by. The violet eyed girl noticed Luneth's face turn pale white. She raised a puzzled eyebrow as she followed the young boy's line of vision. Terra immediately jumped away from the window in shock; a ghastly looking figure pressed himself again the glass!

"Who—!?" Terra gasped out loud. Luneth tried his best shield Terra from the clown's demeaning stare.

"Why my dear! No needto be afraid! All I've come here for is _to hear you SCREAM!!!" _the mad man declared. Using his strongest spell, the jester broke the walls supporting cottage to stand. The small home started crashing to the ground.

Slicing through some of the falling debris, Light managed to create an opening, "Outside! Quickly!" Luneth and Terra nodded, running out of the collapsing shelter.

By the time they got out, Luneth pushed Terra to the side as a thunder spell crashed to the ground. "And where do you think you're going!? I'm just getting warmed up!" cried the winged man. Terra summoned a barrier to shield her and Luneth from various spells the man tossed in their direction.

Light rushed to attack the "angel." He called out, "Come light!" The swordsman strikes, but the winged man dodges each blow tauntingly.

Luneth, who couldn't watch the struggle anymore, tried to run forward to help the warrior. Terra, reading his intentions, grabbed hold of his arm with a shout of worry, "Luneth! Don't!"

"But if we don't do something, Light will—!" Luneth argued, but is cut off when the cries of charging Chocobos are heard. They both turn to see two men riding Chocobos coming forth to attack the winged man.

The younger man jumped off his Chocobo, swinging his sword in a horizontal slash at the laughing man, "That's enough, Kefka!" The purple figure managed to dodge the incoming attack, but he wasn't quick enough to evade Light's upward slice. It hits and Kefka is seething as he flies to a further distance.

Landing on his feet, the young man turned towards Terra and Luneth. Time stood still as Terra glimpsed at the determined young knight; her heart beating faster as his eyes are transfixed with hers. He was handsome Terra contemplated. She had never seen such bravery and resolve in a person since…well since Light, but for some reason, this man felt completely different from her older guardian. When he tore his gaze away from hers, Terra blushed furiously in embarrassment for staring. The reaction did not go unnoticed by Luneth, who looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Gabranth, make sure the lady and child are kept safe," the young man ordered in a calm voice.

The older man, Gabranth, bowed his head slightly before making his way to Terra and Luneth, "Understood, Prince Firion!"

_Prince? Oh! A prince! _Terra exclaimed with a hand covering her mouth. It was happening! The shadowed prince from her dreams was really here!

The brave prince turned his focus back on Kefka. Firion and Light glanced at each other, silently sending messages to the other. They nodded in agreement to follow through with their "plan."

"Oh you make me _sick!_ Losers! All of you!" Kefka angrily expressed as he raised a hand and quickly brought it down. A shower of blizzard shards hurled its way towards the two knights.

Light and Firion sidestepped in opposite directions and jumped in the air simultaneously. Using his trusty shield, Light threw it forward to block any projectiles headed his way.

Using the momentum of his jump, the silver haired knight appeared in front of an unprepared Kekfa and dazzled the clown with elegant slashes of his sword.

Kekfa backed away in pain, growling in irritation. But before he can retaliate with another whirlwind of spells, Firion had once again summoned his bow, "This is the end for you, Kefka!" The young prince aimed and fired a large arrow, striking Kefka explosively.

Terra covered Luneth with her body as Gabranth stood in front them as protection from most of the flying debris.

Kefka, wings tattered and body covered with minor cuts and scrapes, shrieked, "_Gah!_ Don't think you've won you little worms! I'll be back before you know it!" He faded away in an ominous shadow after vowing his threat.

Everyone took a deep breath of relief, Luneth crying out, "Light! Are you okay!?"

Light stabbed his sword in the ground to embrace the younger warrior, who ran up to him, with a one-armed hug. Luneth was shaking slightly as he tried to hold back tears, knowing it wouldn't be very knightly of him to cry in front of so many people. Terra walked a few steps forward, turning at all sides to check everyone and smiled in contentment. Everyone was alright!

Feeling his eyes on her, Terra turned her violet-blue ones to look at the young prince. He blushed slightly, but his gaze never faltered. The emerald haired maiden blushed slightly as well, smiling back at the prince nervously. _He's very much a warrior, but he seems like such a regular person now, _Terra thought blissfully. Happy that he hadn't scared the girl away, Firion began making his way to Terra's spot, much to the dismay of his guardian knight.

As Terra held her breath for his presence, she heard a cracking sound from above her. Curious, she looked up only to be surprised by a falling tree, probably caused by the earlier explosion. Terra couldn't react fast enough, preparing for her untimely doom. She closed her eyes tightly only to feel someone swiftly carry her off from the unfortunate spot. She instinctively grabbed the material of her savior's clothes as she felt wind rushing by her face. The crash of the tree and shouts from her worried guardians was heard, but surprisingly enough, Terra wasn't hurt in any way!

Slowly opening her eyes, Terra looks up to be greeted by the gentle golden eyes, "Are you alright?"

Terra was slightly embarrassed by how Firion carried her bridal style, but answered, "Y-yes. Thank you, your highness."

Firion let out a small chuckle as he shook his head, "Please don't worry about the formalities; just call me Firion. And you are?"

Terra shyly replied gazing into his eyes, "I'm…Terra."

"Terra…It's a beautiful name."

"Thank you…Firion."

They continued gazing at each other and both felt like they could spend eternity that way. A tense, but a mutual feeling was shared between the prince and the young maiden. Both felt like closing the distance between their faces, but a third party clearing his throat broke them out of their resolve.

"Uh, don't mind us. Continue with…what you were doing…" Luneth stated, uncomfortable with the lovey-dovey atmosphere. Light covered Luneth's eyes with a hand teasingly as the boy fought to remove it, "Hey!"

Terra and Firion both looked away in embarrassment, but not once did Firion let Terra touch the ground. The dismayed Gabranth cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention, "I hate to interrupt majesty, but we must return to the castle and report the status of the hunt to your mother."

"Yes, right," Firion replied, slight disappointment in his tone. Terra lowered her head with a small frown. She had only met the prince of her dreams and now he was leaving. Sensing her sadness, Firion looked back at the innocent girl and smiled, "However, I'd wish to escort this fair lady to the castle as well." Caught by surprise, Terra gazed up in bewilderment. Not looking away from her eyes, Firion inquired gently, "Lady Terra, might I ask you to come and…live with me at the castle?"

Terra was ecstatic knowing the underlying meaning in the prince's words. Beaming, she answered, "I would be honored to, Prince Firion!"

"Of course, not for a few days…"

"Your highness…?"

"But forever?"

Terra's teary purple eyes shone as she clapped her hands to her mouth, overwhelmed with his offer of the happily ever after that she had dreamt of. She jumped at her prince, placing her slender arms around his broad shoulders and embraced him tightly. "Yes! Yes!" she cried.

Grinning widely as he hugged back, Firion looked at his armored guardian, "Gabranth! There is much to celebrate! Terra and I shall be married in the morning!"

Gabranth's jaw dropped in surprise. His Lady will not like it, she will be furious, angry… enraged. It took a slightly long moment before the prince's escort respond. "Y-yes, your highness," Gabranth stuttered in reply, hiding his disbelieving tone. Luneth couldn't help the wide grin crossing his face while Light smiled brightly in happiness for his female comrade. Terra and Firion broke their embrace to gaze at each other once again and beamed.

Terra's happy ending was finally coming soon; and she couldn't have asked for a better ending than the one she was in now!

* * *

"Why that insect!" snarled the venomous voice of the female monarch. Ultimecia had been watching the events unfold through a magic window. From Firion's wild goose chase to Firion's engagement, Ultimecia heard it all. She waved the window away in fury, "That useless twit did nothing to stop Firion from meeting a little wench!"

"It is only a minor setback my Queen," comforted the voice of Ultimecia's royal advisor, Mateus.

A booming voice, belonging to none other than the warlock Exdeath, laughed out, "Indeed. Gabranth was nothing more than a fool."

Sighing, the Queen fell back on her throne, her chin rest on her palm in an elegant matter, "I suppose you're right. Worrying about it now would be meaningless. There must be a way to separate my naïve stepson and that little girl…"

Taking a step forward with a bow, Mateus hinted, "Your grace, might I suggest sending the girl to a place where your dear stepson will never find her…where she won't ever find happiness?"

The Queen's lips curled in a wicked smile. She created a smaller window in her open hand, and through it, Ultimecia saw her stepson helping the green haired dame mount the Chocobo. A taller silver haired swordsman carried a younger brat and helped him mount the same Chocobo, much to the prince's confusion. Watching her stepson receiving some sort of threat from the taller man, the Queen replied calmly, "That sounds like a fabulous idea. And I know just the place!"

The evil Queen and her henchmen let out malevolent laughter.

_Soon,_ Ultimecia smirked, _Soon you will see that there _are _no happy endings…_


	2. A Wedding Present

**Disclaimers: **We do not own any from Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do we own the Final Fantasy series or its characters. OH! We also don't own Disney's Enchanted. :P

**MonMonCandie's Note: **Yay! Another chapter! :D Thanks to the readers and reviewers for taking interest in our story! I hope we can hear more from you soon! I find this chapter funny in it's own way!

**Scribbleness**' **Note**: Second Chapter! I would also like to thank everyone who read our story and expressed their appreciation through their reviews! Really, thank you! ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this one!

*

*

**A Wedding Present**

The next morning...

A beautiful white carriage strolled out from the forest, driven by four elegant white Chocobos as provided by Prince Firion's entourage. Inside rode the beautiful maiden the prince had rescued the day before. The same one he swore to spend the rest of his life with, though rather quickly.

As the feathered birds got closer to the castle, they halted gracefully in front of Cornelia castle. The Queen's loyal knight Gabranth, had waited for the arrival of Firion's bride at the base of the castle. He sighed deeply in hesitation as he reached for the carriage door's handle, reflexes telling him to open it.

But Terra was in quite a hurry. She rapidly opened the vehicle's door while smacking Gabranth's face in the process and frantically ran up the staircase leading to the front door.

"Am I late? I hope Prince Firion did not wait so long for me!" She cried breathlessly. Thankfully, her wedding dress was not all bulky and heavy. It was rather a light one with a knee-short skirt designed with laces and a bit of ruffles. The dress matched with glittering white, flat shoes. But her arms could not move as freely with the off-shoulder design of the top part of her dress The strings of white pearls were hanging from her shoulders to her upper arms. They were sewed from white satin cloth embroidered with flowers, wrapped around the upper half of her body.

The ignored knight was startled by the maiden's action that he slightly stumbled backwards. He held his painful nose which received most of the impact and checked if it was bleeding. Luckily his face proved to be durable enough, the door only left a bruise on the bridge of his nose. Grabranth quickly stood up straight and turned to follow the running Terra up the stairs.

From the carriage stepped out the older one of Terra's friends, Light as he dusted himself off while walking to the castle steps. He too was dressed especially for the ocassion... in a white version of his usually blue armor. However, he was without the helmet.

Luneth followed in pursuit, jumping out the carriage and also running to catch Terra. The younger warrior wasn't in his armor anymore, unlike Light. Instead, he changed his job class into a red mage. The attire he chose was considered to be a semi-formal clothing which was perfect for the celebration; especially with the stylish red hat designed with a feather.

"Terra! Wait for us!" Luneth shouted at the bride, quickening his pace with Light by his side. They both ran towards Terra's direction.

Gabranth, who reached the top of the stairs first, opened the huge, castle door for the girl with a slight bow then followed her inside. As he entered, Gabranth grinned menacingly at Terra's guardians and closed the door before they could enter.

"Hey! Wait!" The little red mage cried, but he was too late. He pushed the door and struggled with its handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Let us in!" He demanded with a strained growl.

While Luneth continued forcing the door to open, Light calmly scanned the area to search for another way in. He raised his head up to his right and saw a protruding balcony on the left side of the castle from the corner of his eye.

"Luneth," He called calmly, "Do you think you can climb that balcony?"

Luneth paused from what he was doing and looked at Light curiously. He followed the direction where his older friend was staring at.

A balcony! Just what he needed!

The boy grinned at his brother-like figure, "Oh yeah! Thanks Light!"

And with that, he ran off to perform "Plan B" of infiltrating the castle.

* * *

Inside, Terra ran as fast as she could to the large hall of the castle. She was focused on another door at the opposite end, "Oooh! I do hope I'm not late for my own wedding!"

Gabranth, who ran after her, attempted to stop Terra from getting any further. "Stop... wait..." He wheezed out of breath.

Not long after, Terra stopped in front of the door. Her heart beating faster knowing that beyond this door awaited her groom, Prince Firion, was patiently waiting. Gabranth finally reached Terra and caught his breath from all the running he did. The knight inhaled deeply as he straightened himself out and looked at Terra. She looked back at him with her brilliant purple eyes.

"I must halt you here first," he said with an explanation, "There is one more thing a bride such as you must do before the ceremony." Gabranth held Terra by her shoulders and led her to a smaller door on their left.

"Oh. Would that be okay with Firion? If he waits a bit longer?" Terra asked with concerning, looking between Gabranth and the larger door.

Grabranth assured, "Yes, my lady. It is perfectly fine with his Majesty."

"Well, I suppose..."

Gabranth released the maiden to open the door that revealed a small, dark room with a large, elegant well at the middle. It could've been mistaken for a fountain that illuminated the place. Terra gasped at the sight of it.

"It's so beautiful..." she whispered in awe. Gabranth let Terra enter then bowed his head at her and closed the door quietly behind her. Terra wondered why he decided to leave her alone.

"Welcome, my child!" greeted a voice hidden in one of the dark corners of the room. Terra glanced towards the voice's direction and saw a hunchbacked old woman clothed in a dark red cloak. Slowly the old woman approached Terra, her hands extending to Firion's bride. Terra stepped back slightly caution.

"There's no reason to be afraid, my dear," The woman cooed Terra in her attempted, gentle tone, "Come here, come closer..." She gestured at the maiden.

Terra stood silent before approaching the old lady. The woman held Terra by the arms and led her towards the well.

"It's...very pretty," Terra nodded at her hunchbacked company, easing away her nervousness.

"Why yes! It is just as pretty as you," she caressed Terra's round cheek, "A good bride much first wish on this well before she makes her vows to her future husband."

Terra turned to the woman. "Any wish?" she asked excitedly with a smile.

"Anything your heart truly desires..." replied the old lady. She grinned widely, revealing her crooked teeth.

The maiden leaned over the well and closed her eyes intently while holding her hands to her chest, "I wish..."

"Yes, yes. Go on..."

* * *

Luneth finally managed to sneak up the balcony by changing his job class again into that of ninja. It gave the boy the uncanny ability to climb up almost anything. He jumped and landed safely on the second floor of the palace.

"Finally!" Luneth exhaled as he removed his black facial mask. He began looking for the direction leading to the great hall until he heard Terra's voice from below.

"It's...very pretty." Terra stated. A reply was followed by another, unfamiliar voice.

"Why yes! It is just as pretty as you."

_Would that be Prince Firion?, _Luneth wonderedbefore shaking his head,_ No, it couldn't be. Firion's voice doesn't sound like an old hag's! _

Silently he looked through the railings of the balcony from where he was standing and looked down. Alas he found the princess bride there, only she was standing beside a creepy old woman by an huge, enchanting well.

"I wish..." Terra began.

"Yes, yes. Go on..." There was something suspicious about the old lady's grin.

"I wish—"

"Whatever you wish my dear..." the older woman in a sceptical manner, "WILL NEVER COME TRUE!"

Before Luneth could react, the stranger pushed Terra into the deep well and let out an evil laugh. Terra's scream was the last thing the little ninja heard from her.

The startled Luneth fell backwards and immediately turned around, hiding behind the railings. Though disoriented, he knew there was only one thing left for him to do.

"I gotta tell Prince Firion and Light!" The ninja rushed in the opposite direction he used to enter the castle to find help.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Terra's shout filled the darkness of what seemed like an eternal voice that surrounded her as she fell to her unfortunate fate.

It felt like an endless spiral before a gleam of green light appeared suddenly and caught her attention below. What was it? Could it be what will kill her? The girl looked down and saw many streaks of green light, slowly dancing in a linear pattern.

Finally, she reached it and she stopped falling. Terra was floating, as if she was being supported by the green streaks of light.

"Oh."

All of a sudden, the light began wrapping around her legs then her thighs, until they reached her torso. A panic-striken Terra tried to battle her way out of their hold as she wriggled vigorously, but there was no escaping it! Whatever they were, they covered the girl's entire body. And the next thing she knew...

She landed on a surface with little holes where a small light escaped. It was then Terra noticed that she was, once again, surrounded by nothing but the darkness. The little brilliance shone as her only company.

"He-hello?" Terra tried calling out, hoping that there was at least someone who could hear her from the other side. Curiously, she peeked through one of the holes and suddenly began hearing noises of horns, people talking and a lot of feet walking. Also, outside of whatever surface she was on, Terra couldn't see any other colors but gray and black.

With no other choice left to do, she pushed as much as she could against the little surface, revealing an opening...out of the ground. Terra slowly climbed her way out, stunned at the scene before her. The violet eyed girl was looking at a very strange place.

There were no plants, no trees nor animals though it was infested with many people. Tall buildings, as tall as the castle, surrounded her. The road were as hard as rock and not as dirt-filled as the ones Terra knew. Big steely machineries that got around on wheels were arriving from all directions, and it confused Terra. Wearing the white wedding dress she made for her special day, Terra felt that she shone out of the crowd who wore dull, dark colors.

"Oh dear..." she cried panickly while looking around for the umpteenth. The lost bride began to walk cautiously and approached the nearest male bystander.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Prince Firion. We're supposed to get married today."

But the man ignored her.

Terra looked around some more, searching for a more approachable person and saw a young woman on the other side of the paved street.

"Excuse me!" she shouted pleadingly, waving her arm over her head as she crossed. However she didn't know the traffic rules and was almost hit by a passing vehicle, that honked at her furiously.

"HEY! Watch it, lady!" shouted a male voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm looking for—"

Then, another car from the other lane stopped inches away from Terra.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm so sorry, I—"

Quickly, Terra ran from the traffic she unintentionally have caused and made it to the other side of the street. Then, all at once, people started to pass by in large groups. The lost girl could barely see where the path was anymore.

"Excuse me—" Terra politely stated.

The crowd continued flowing, pushing her in the direction the majority headed. Terra tried to fight her way out, but the force of the crowd was much too strong for her. When they finally stopped again, Terra saw a vendor selling little junks and trinkets on her table.

"Oh! A merchant!" she exclaimed happily. She approaced the tradeswoman, a bit relieved that she finally found someone who could help her.

"Pardon me, I wasn't able to bring much money with me," Terra explained while playing with her fingers, "but do you have a Chocobo that I could at least borrow? You see, I'm getting married to Prince Firion and I'm really lost and—"

"What are ya talkin' about?" the woman looked at her incredulously, "And what's a 'Chocobo?'"

Terra began, thinking the lady hadn't seen the bird before, "Well, a Chocobo is a big, flightless bird that is usually yellow in colo—"

"Get outta here! Yer scarin' my customers!" the vendor waved her hand furiously, shooing Terra away.

Surprised, the green haired girl moved back slightly, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just want to go back home to Cornel—"

Suddenly, someone pushed her so hardly, she fell to the hard ground.

"HEY! Watch where you're goin'!"

Terra whimpered and she stood up slowly. As soon as she did, she was pushed again by the crowd that, to her, appeared out of nowhere. The young bride had found herself lost, yet again. The crowd's direction had gone farther than before and lead them to the subway station, which appeared to Terra like an underground cave. And inside, there were more people, strangely forcing their way to get inside what seemed like a long, silver sand worm.

"No! Don't go inside! It's dangerous!" Terra cried desperately, but she was ignored by all. She thought to use a fire spell to attack the monsterous steel worm, but Terra didn't want to risk hurting the civilians.

With her desperate need to escape the place, she finally found the exit of the station which brought her to a more quiet and empty place. Terra glanced around carefully.

"Hello?" she called, but received no response.

She walked aimlessly, searching for anyone or anything that could help her. Terra turned everywhere, but couldn't find a thing that at least reminded her of Cornelia.

* * *

"Angelo is staying with me!"

"How _dare_ you say that!? She's MY dog in the first place!"

Cloud tiredly rested his head with his hand on the table as he watched his client, Mrs. Leonhart, argue with her soon-to-be ex-husband across the table about the supposed family dog.

She was a young woman in her mid twenties about his age, but had managed to keep her slim figure. Mrs. Leonhart was also considerably attractive with her long, black hair and flawless, white skin which highlighted her chocolate brown eyes. But as angelic as she may look, she was unexpectedly outspoken; never running out of things to rebuttle at her husband.

Mr. Leonhart was quite a good looking man himself with a fit, muscular body and tall figure. He had been scowling at his soon-to-be ex-wife the whole time they were discussing the divorce that had filed for. His lawyer, a huge man known as Garland, sat by him, looking just as exhausted as Cloud was.

Mr. Leonhart rolled his eyes as he made a shrugging gesture, "Who paid for her food? Who paid for her grooming? I DID!"

"Well, was that _all_ you did?" Mrs. Leonhart challenged. She jabbed a finger on the table as she recalled, "I changed her newspapers; I fed her; I bathe her for every Hyne forsaken week! And all you did was give me money. That's right! You handed me the money to take care of Angelo and let me do all the work!"

"Are you forgetting something?" Mr. Leonhart scoffed as he leaned forward on the table with a look that could kill, "I TOLD you to GET A MAID! But you refused! And now you're complaining!?"

The blonde head sighed deeply as the Leonhart couple continued to banter angrily. He haven't even spoken at least one word the whole time the divorcing couple were fighting in one of Shinra's meeting rooms; except the initial greetings of course. After that, the couple took the whole time throwing insults and backlashes at each other.

"No, Shiva is mine!" Mrs. Leonhart yelled, snapping Cloud out of his thoughts.

_Wait_, a surprised Cloud analyzed, raising his head, _Now they're fighting over Shiva? This could be serious!_

"Shiva? The Guardian Force?" For the first time in two hours, Cloud finally engaged in their conversation. The blonde was preparing himself for what was to come in a professional manner.

"No. Way. In. Hell! I won that card! Shiva's mine!" Mr. Leonhart shot back, ignoring Cloud's initial question.

_...Card?_

"You didn't win that card!" the raven haired woman laughed bitterly, "Zone gave it to you after you agreed to give him that magazine filled with Hyne knows what! Besides, you gave me that card, so she's mine now!"

"...A Triple Triad card?" Cloud, who finally caught up with the "Shiva" incident, let out disbelievingly. He looked between the two with a raised eyebrow, "You're fighting over...a Triple Triad card?"

"It's not just _any_ Triple Triad card," Mr. Leonhart coldly replied at Cloud. He narrowed his eyes, offended by the blonde's off-hand comment, "It's a hard-to-get card. Just like this woman who is, by the way, hard to 'get.'"

Mrs. Leonhart slammed her hands on the table, matching her husband's glare, "Don't you ever compare me to Shiva! I bet you've never even loved me like you did Shiva!"

_Oh boy... _Cloud inwardly groaned as he slapped a hand to his face.

The brunette crossed his arms and leaned in his chair, "Do I look like I care?"

"You...MEANIE!" the only lady in the room blurted as she also crossed her arms defiantly and looked away.

"Meanie?" Cloud repeated incredulously. He never knew his client could be so childish. Before another arguing point could be made, a knock on the door was heard.

"Mr. Strife?" Cloud heard his savior's voice call him.

He quickly raised his head to look at his snowy haired secretary. Keeping the relief out of his tone, he replied, "Yes Cecil?"

"It's time." Cecil stated, knowing Cloud understood what he meant.

The blue eyed blonde nodded, "Right."

He turned to his client, who still had not stopped negating her husband in their pointless quarrel. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? At nine in the morning," he hurriedly reminded her in a low voice as he collected his things, stood up. He bid a goodbye to Garland who nodded knowingly before heading out the door.

"Tough night, huh?" Cecil nudged at the meeting room's door as he walked beside Cloud down the hall.

"Tell me about it." Cloud sighed running a hand through his spikes, "Mrs. Leonhart just wouldn't stop talking. I'm beginning to understand why her husband agreed on the divorce...I couldn't imagine them live together for another hour!"

Cecil nodded with a slight chuckle, "I guess you just can't have everything. I mean, look at them! They're filthy rich and everyone thinks they have everything they want. But then, what? ... In the end, nothing."

"I've dealt with these things almost everyday. And I know just the perfect conclusion for all these divorce cases: Celebrity marriages never last," Cloud plainly replied as he took his black coat and slid his arms inside it.

His secretary let out another chuckle and shook his head, "Anyway, Marlene was brought here by Yuffie as usual. I've also fetched you guys a taxi."

Cloud nodded with a smile, "Okay, great. Thanks Cecil."

"Tell her I said Happy Birthday." Cecil beamed at his blonde boss.

Cloud grinned back, "Yeah, thanks for that too."

Before Cloud and Cecil could continue the exchange of words, a low voice called from the General's office located near the spot where the two associates were, "Strife. My office. Now."

Sharing a knowing glance, Cloud bid Cecil a farewell before parting ways with his friend. When he entered the large office, Cloud stood up straight and saluted his boss. He was a tall, middle-aged man with long, silver hair that reflected off his pale skin, and an azure gaze that could freeze a volcano.

Cloud greeted in utmost discipline, "General."

The silvered haired man waved a hand dismissively, signaling Cloud to relax. He started organizing the paperwork on his desk while glancing at his employee, "I want that Hewley report by tomorrow. It's a crucial record for that mission we had the other day. Also, Mrs. Leonhart demanded directly to me that you make sure she gets her rightful share of properties from her divorce."

"Yes, General," Cloud assured, hands behind his back.

The boss linked his hands in front of his face as he warned Cloud, "You do understand that she paid us with a considerably high price for this case? So I expect you to do a job well done."

"Absolutely, sir. You have my word," Cloud again reassured. He knew the consequences of failing to do the case right. Cloud had heard stories from other employees about the General. If someone had failed to successfully do a mission, the azured eyed man didn't hesitate to punish the employee by means of a Super Nova...whatever that meant.

A knock on the door interrupted the assessment between the General and Cloud. They both looked to see a woman holding files to her chest. She glanced in her boss's direction, "General Sephiroth, there's a call from President Shinra on line 2."

The General nodded and turned away, missing the forlorn look on his secretary's face. He picked up his phone while releasing Cloud, "You may go."


	3. Welcome to Midgar

**Disclaimers: **We do not own any from Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do we own the Final Fantasy series or its characters. OH! We also don't own Disney's Enchanted. :P

_**MonMonCandie's **_**Note: **Wow! Has been a while since we've updated! Apologies! Very busy, but it's up now! :) Once again, thanks to our readers and reviewers! We're glad you're liking our story! It makes us want to cry… Well, me anyways! XD Hope you like this addition! Please read and review!

_**Scribbleness' Note**_**:** Hey! I want to cry too! Excessive happiness for everyone who appreciated our story, ya know! XD We love you all who read and reviewed our story! Updating might be a bit slow, since like what MonMonCandie had said, we've been pretty busy lately. But we can promise you that we will finish this story no matter what! :3 And that's all thanks to you guys! ^-^

*

*

**Welcome to Midgar**

"So how was school today, Marlene?"

Marlene looked up at her blonde parental figure with a smile, "It was fun! Palom and Porom showed the class a magic trick for 'Show-and-Tell!' It was really cool!"

Cloud smiled at his niece. Count on Marlene to bring up such stories from school. She was a bright girl who always smiled and never worried about a lot of things. Marlene was definitely the embodiment of her parents and, as much as it hurt to think about it, Cloud was relieved to know Marlene hadn't changed since the death of her parents.

The little girl continued the one-sided conversation, "Oh yeah! Cloud, Miss Cosmos told us to find and know a fairy tale for English class." She glanced up at her uncle who sat beside her in the taxi. "Do you have any ideas?"

The blonde looked back with a raised eyebrow, "A fairy tale?"

"Mm-hmm! I prefer stories about princes and princesses the most! But I don't want to say _Snow White _or _Sleeping Beauty be_cause everyone knows those ones! Do you know any different ones?" Marlene asked with deep curiosity.

Cloud shook his head, hiding the scrutiny in his voice, "Aren't you guys a little old for fairy tales?"

"But, Uncle Cloud," Marlene stated simply, tilting her head with worried eyes, "I'm only six!"

They had a staring contest for a while until Cloud's cell phone started to ring. Cloud picked the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He sighed as he turned to look at Marlene with a slight frown, "…You won't be six forever." Cloud flipped the phone open and greeted the caller as he looked forward.

"_Hey! How are you?" _greeted a female voice.

Cloud smiled gently even though the caller couldn't see him, "I'm fine, Tifa. And you?"

Tifa giggled, _"The usual; although the bar was slower today. Anyway, we still up for tomorrow?"_

"Yeah. Can you come by the apartment around 8:30?"

"_Definitely. I can't wait to spend some time with Marlene!"_

"I'm sure Marlene will like it too."

"…_I love you, Cloud."_

"…Me too." Cloud replied, although a little hesitant. He said his good-byes to Tifa before closing the screen to his flip phone and attempted to place the device back into his pant pocket. Cloud felt Marlene's gaze on him so he decided to fill her in, "That was Tifa. She's coming by the apartment tomorrow to take you to school…Girl talk I guess."

Marlene looked down at her feet as she fiddled with her thumbs, "Oh...Okay…"

Cloud could read Marlene right there and then. He knew she was a little shy, but Cloud also knew Tifa was a good person and easy to get along with. It was hard for Marlene to talk with other adults, but the blonde knew that his niece would feel comfortable with Tifa if they spent time together. Besides, Cloud needed them to get together since he was planning on making a big step forward in his relationship with Tifa.

He shifted a little in his seat as he turned to look at Marlene. Drawing up his remaining courage for the night, Cloud stated plainly, "You know, I'm planning on asking Tifa to marry me."

The little girl's head shot up as she looked at Cloud with wide eyes, "What!?" It was the exact reaction he was expecting.

"I thought it was time to add…a womanly touch to our little family, right?" Cloud tried to encourage. He didn't want Marlene to freak out, but she had to know. Hyne forbid his brother, Zack in heaven, would haunt Cloud's dreams for having Marlene grow up so depressed.

Marlene thought for a moment before looking at Cloud with a frown, "Does this mean…I have to move out of my room?"

The blue eyed blonde chuckled slightly, patting the little girl's head, "No, you don't have to Marlene…You like Tifa don't you?"

"Yeah…But it's kind of weird sometimes…"

"Well, I'm sure you two will be the best of friends. Tifa really likes you, Marlene."

"…Then I guess I can like her too?"

Cloud nodded. It was big step for the both of them that will cause drastic changes in their lives, but Cloud had to do it. He not only wanted Marlene to grow up with another mother figure since he doubted he could raise his niece alone, but Cloud wanted that companionship. Ever since that day of heartbreak, Cloud had wanted to fill the void in his heart. And with Tifa, he knew that it was possible to pick those pieces up again, for both his niece and himself. But then again Cloud always doubted. Life has always been unpredictable, never giving you everything you wanted.

He could never accept things to turn out like those of fairy tales that made people believe of happy endings.

* * *

It had been a long day, even if Terra wasn't aware of exactly what time it was. She had been wandering in this cold and unknown environment for so long, and Terra had begun to lose hope of ever getting back to Cornelia. She walked a few more steps down the streets, hanging her head in defeat. It was so cold and damp, even her lovely wedding dress was beginning to lose its prestigious glow.

Just earlier after making her way out of the underground tunnel, Terra had believed she met a friendly face. There was an old man sitting by a building wall who looked easy to talk to. Terra had sat beside him and began talking about her problems to him. She believed he was listening to her, but to Terra's shock, the stranger had touched her inappropriately on her behind. Terra had jumped up in surprise and saw that the strange man was grinning perversely saying, "I'd love to get my tentacles on you!" Scared and mostly offended by his behavior, Terra threw a fire spell at the man's feet before running away.

And now here she was; alone and so very afraid of interacting with anyone else.

Stroking the fabric of her dress, Terra sighed, _What am I going to do? Light, Luneth…Firion…Please tell me where I'm supposed to go._

Terra decided to look up and she gasped. Above her on one of the strange structures was a castle! And not only a castle, it looked almost similar to Cornelia castle! Feeling the relief of finding paradise at last, Terra wasted no time in climbing up the ladder to get to the castle's front door.

_Oh please! Someone help me! _Terra begged as she began knocking on the door.

* * *

Marlene really didn't know what to think of Cloud's proposal. She was happy that Cloud decided to spend his life with someone, but Marlene wasn't sure if her uncle was truly happy. They haven't been living with each other long, but Marlene could tell when something bothered Cloud even when he tried to hide it. Just earlier she knew the blonde was unhappy about the talk of fairytales, but Marlene could never figure out why.

As the taxi came to a stop at a red light, Marlene looked out the window and spotted a very peculiar sight. There was a strange figure standing in front of a billboard with the words "_Come visit the Golden Saucer Casino!" _and a castle on the advertisement. Marlene squinted to look closer at the figure. Her eyes went wide when she came to the conclusion that it was a human being!

"Is that a princess!?" Marlene exclaimed, catching Cloud's attention.

The blonde looked out the window to follow his niece's line of vision and saw the billboard. Brushing it off, Cloud turned back to face the front, "No Marlene; that's just an advertisement."

Marlene shook her head, "No! It really IS a princess!" She opened the door and began to run where the billboard was.

Cloud's eyes flew open as he tried to grab Marlene, but was unsuccessful. "Marlene! Get back here!" Cloud frantically shouted. He hastily told the taxi driver to wait for them and then ran after his niece. If anything bad happened to Marlene, Cloud would never forgive himself. He wouldn't have the guts to face his brother and sister-in-law's graves if Marlene was caught in any kind of danger.

Reaching the little girl, who stopped to look up at a billboard, Cloud scolded with a hint of worry, "Marlene, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

Marlene ignored him as she pointed up to the billboard, "Look! See? She's real!"

Growling under his breath, Cloud humored his niece by looking up to the giant advertisement. His jaw slightly opened with surprise and confusion that there really was a person up by the billboard…wearing a fancy dress?

_Is she mental?_

Shaking his head to think logically, Cloud turned to Marlene and looked at her sternly, "Stay here." He walked a few steps forward to get within a safe range between the elevated person and himself.

"Excuse me Miss!" Cloud yelled. He saw the person turn slightly to look down at him. Continuing, Cloud looked around before looking up at her and shrugging skeptically at her actions, "What are you doing?"

The green haired woman nervously began explaining herself, "Oh; well you see, I'm lost. I thought that someone at this castle could help me find my way back home to Cornelia. However, no one has answered my calls yet."

Cloud stared at her with a blank look, and blinked disbelievingly. "…What?"

"As I said, I thought someone cou—" the lady began, but lost her balance on the thin walkway of the billboard. She gasped as she began to fall.

Panicking, Cloud rushed forward before seeing the woman luckily grab the ledge before falling to the ground. He let out an exasperated breath as he stated, "Hold on! I'll get you down!"

"I-I'll try! But…!" replied Terra. She tried holding on to the ledge but remembered something quite vital and useful: Terra had the ability use float magic! With her skill, Terra could get down with no problem. Turning to face the blonde man, she smiled, "It's alright! I'll get down no problem!"

She released the ledge, much to the dismay of the blonde. Terra began to float a little bit, glad that there was no real danger…except her dress got caught in a stray hook of the billboard structure! Terra never realized her dress was being lifted as she floated down slowly.

The man, who happened to witness the events of Terra's dress, turned away slightly blushing, "S-stop! You're—! You're dress—!"

Confused, Terra looked at her dress and realized the skirt was being lifted past her thighs. She let out an embarrassed gasp as she began to tug her dress from the hook. Unfortunately, Terra was so surprised that she forgot to maintain her float spell and she began falling towards the ground.

"Catch her!" cried the little girl, her hands covering her face in anticipation.

_Prince Firion! _Terra called out in her mind as she closed her eyes for the inevitable. It was then she felt someone catching her from beneath her. It happened so quickly, that the impact of Terra's fall caused both parties to hit the ground with a loud thud. Beginning to feel the effects of the fall, both Terra and her savior winced in pain.

"Ow…!" they both cried out. Terra opened her eyes to find that she was sitting on top of the blonde man from earlier.

"Oh my! Are you alright!?" Terra asked in concern, seeing the little girl walking towards them quickly. She helped the man sit up after Terra got off him.

Rubbing the back of his head, the blonde replied a little annoyed, "Just peachy..." he nodded to the little girl that he was fine, though his backside hurt terribly. The blonde also helped Terra stand up as he questioned, "Just what were you doing up there?"

Terra sighed, feeling very tired of repeating herself, "Well as I mentioned before: I was looking for help. I thought someone in that castle would help me find Cornelia, but… Ever since I've been here, no one has been very nice to me…"

Cloud scoffed a little as he dusted himself off. Sarcastically, he replied, "Yeah? Well; welcome to Midgar."

Surprised by his greeting, Terra's shock slowly moved to genuine happiness. It was the first nice thing that happened to her that night, to be offered with simple hospitality. Smiling brightly at the man, Terra responded, "Thank you…very much."

Cloud was taken aback by the girl's response. He wasn't being serious about it, and he was most definitely being crabby about it too. He took a good look at the girl. She was a little younger than he was, but she was very attractive. Her violet-blue eyes complemented her emerald hair. In all honesty, Cloud thought for a moment that she was actually from a fairy tale! Especially with the dress that highlighted her existence in the grey town…

_What was with that dress anyway…?_

"I'm Marlene! And this is Cloud, my uncle!" he heard Marlene introduce. Cloud snapped out of his thoughts to see Marlene acting friendly with the strange girl.

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Terra." She and Marlene shook hands before she turned and offered her hand to Cloud. He looked down at it, but slowly reaching for it. The green haired girl immediately grabbed his hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cloud!"

He could feel his cheeks starting to flare up, but he controlled himself, "Right… Anyways, um—"

"Can we take her with us?" Marlene interrupted, seeing the look of horror on Cloud's face, "Terra has nowhere to go, Cloud!"

The blonde didn't have a clue on what to do. He looked between his niece and the stranger, trying to think of something. But in the end, he came up with nothing.

Sighing with regret, he pointed to the taxi and said, "You can use the phone at our place to contact someone…"

Marlene and Terra smiled brightly, the latter bowing her head, even though she had no idea what a phone was and how it can help her contact anyone. But she didn't care, at least he was offering her shelter. "Oh! Thank you so much Mr. Cloud!"

"Please, just call me Cloud," the blue eyed man stated. Today was such a long day.

* * *

"Really? So you're really a princess?" Marlene asked curiously.

"Well not yet. I still have to marry Prince Firion first," Terra replied, smiling down at the little girl.

_She must be a _real _dreamer… _Cloud rolled his eyes. The trio had reached the apartment complex where Cloud and Marlene lived in. It was supported by the Shinra Company and Cloud never had to worry about the expenses of the apartment. It was one of the few luxuries he was thankful for after Marlene started living with him and Cloud had doubted that he would be able to pay both the apartment and Marlene's schooling. Now, he honestly hoped he wouldn't have to use his luxuries to provide for the tiny family's visitor.

Cloud led the way down the hallway as Marlene and Terra continued to chat about girly things, including fairy tales. He made sure to look back once in a while. It's not that he didn't trust Marlene with the stranger, it was quite the opposite; Cloud didn't trust the stranger. There was something about her that definitely seemed…surreal. When she began to float earlier, Cloud couldn't believe someone had that ability at all! The blonde shook the thought out of his head. It was ridiculous; no way it happened. He was probably taken aback by shock when Terra willingly let go of the rail. Damn mind games… or illusions… whatever it was.

He stopped in front of the apartment door to his home and opened it with the key. Marlene quickly grabbed Terra's hand and led her inside before Cloud could protest. He was originally going to grab the cordless phone so Terra could use it by the front door, but Marlene had one-upped him. He quietly growled as he closed the door behind him.

Marlene began giving the emerald haired girl a tour of the apartment while Cloud went to check the phone. The light of the answering machine was blinking, suggesting one new message. Thinking it was work, he pressed the "PLAY" button as he removed his jacket.

"_Yo, Cloud!" _a playful voice from the machine called out. Cloud realized that it wasn't work that called, but his energetic friend, Zidane, "_The Tantalus gang is having a performance tomorrow! Make sure you come out! Oh! Also, bring some of the ladies from your workplace! I'm sure I'll charm them with my performance! I'm the star for tomorrow's act!"_

Cloud, thinking the message was over, raised a finger to press another button when another voice came out.

"_Ignore Zidane, Cloud," _this voice was a little more effeminate and Cloud immediately identified the owner as Zidane's partner in the Tantalus, Kuja. He continued,_ "He's obviously forgetting it's OUR act. That and he's forgotten the show is actually about me. Zidane doesn't show until the final act!"_

_What? _Cloud questioned in puzzlement. His thoughts were interrupted by the arguing on the phone message.

"_Kuja! We determined I'd be the lead this time!"_

"_No, you idiot. The spotlight is on ME tomorrow!"_

"_That was LAST WEEK. We drew straws."_

"_And I won."_

"_Like hell you did. You were crying like a baby 'cause you lost!"_

"_You! At least I'm not hormonally wild for anything walking on two legs!"_

"_Oh yeah?! I least I HAVE preferences. Unlike you…"_

"_Why you good for nothing son of a—"_

…And it was there that the answering machine cut off the message. All Cloud could do was stare blankly down at the machine. He finally answered, "…They didn't even tell me the time. Oh well…"

Feeling a tug on his shirt, Cloud turned around to see Marlene with slightly furrowed eyebrows. He raised an eyebrow in question and Marlene responded, "Um…Terra fell asleep on the couch."

"What!?" Cloud sharply replied. Making his way to the living with the phone in hand, Cloud whispered, "No! That is _not _good! She can't _do _that!"

Pulling on his shirt as he walked, Marlene asked with concern, "You're not going to turn her away are you!? She has nowhere to go Cloud!"

Turning to look at Marlene with a firm look, "I'm sorry Marlene, but that's life."

The little girl looked down quietly then raised her head back up. _Oh hell no…_ Cloud cursed inwardly. Marlene was playing her trump card: the puppy dog exclusive with teary eyes. Cloud hadn't faced that dreaded look in a _long _time. The last time it was used was when his brother, Zack, had wanted Cloud to take on a mission that fell on the same day as Marlene's school play. He had promised his daughter that he would watch it, but work interfered. Cloud originally declined since he was going to be playing hooky, but Zack ended up using the puppy dog look on him. It eventually caught Cloud and he felt like a fool. Now Marlene was pulling the same stunt! What is it with his family pulling that heart-wrenching look?

Looking away, Cloud sighed in defeat, "…She can stay for tonight, but she's leaving after tomorrow morning…"

Doing a three-sixty, Marlene wiped the puppy dog look and replaced it with a wide smile, hugging her uncle tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank YOU!"

Cloud frowned slightly for being played, "Right. But you have to stay in my room for tonight. Now go get changed." Marlene nodded as she hugged Cloud again before running off to her room.

The blonde stood there in the hallway to collect his thoughts. Breathing out forcefully, he rubbed the back of his head as Cloud walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket. If Terra was going to be staying the night, he thought he should at least _try _to be hospitable for Marlene's sake. He honestly didn't understand where this attachment was coming from. Hopefully it would go away by tomorrow…

When he stepped into the living room, Cloud spotted the girl resting peacefully on the couch. For some reason, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. Terra was lying down on her side, knees slightly bent with one leg over the other. She rested her head slightly against the cushion of the couch, her hands adding support for her head. It seemed to Cloud like she was having a pleasant sleep; Terra had a smile plastered on her face. Cloud couldn't help but grin a little at the sight.

He walked over to the sleeping girl and gently placed the blanket on top of her figure. She shifted a little, but never woke up. It was then she let out a sleepy whisper, "Firion…"

Cloud tilted his head a little, _Her…lover?_

Terra smiled again and whispered from her sleep, "Happily…ever after…" After that, she did not make another sound.

The blonde stared at her a little more before standing up. Even in her dreams she continued to talk about fairy tales. He sighed irritably, but let the girl be. He hoped she would find someone in the morning. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with people who believed in fairies.

As Cloud went to the entrance of the living room, he stopped and turned his head slightly for one last look at Terra. Whispering, he smiled, "…Good night…Terra."

He turned off the light.


	4. This is Wrong

**Disclaimers: **We do not own any from Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor do we own the Final Fantasy series or its characters. OH! We also don't own Disney's Enchanted. :P

_**Scribbleness' Note**_: HERE IT IS!!! The chapter four of our Dissidia-Enchanted story!!! XD Anyway, thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed our story. We very much appreciate your efforts, and they helped us a lot to go on with our story. So thank you!!! Hope you guys like this chapter. :3

_**MonMonCandie's Note: **_Sweet! Chapter four! We are so getting there! X3 Once again, like _Scribbleness _mentioned before, we really do thank you guys for taking a read through and leaving us a comment! You are all made of awesome sauce!

*

*

**This is Wrong**

"Fear not Terra! I shall rescue you!" Firion shouted before diving impulsively into the well where Luneth last saw the young maiden.

The little onion knight had ran to his friend Light as soon as he got out of the castle and warned him of the danger Terra was supposedly in. Light immediately searched for the prince to inform him of the terrible news. As soon as the crowned prince heard the words "Terra" and "danger," the unlikely trio wasted no time to jump into the well and rescue Terra from her unknown fate.

Then, like the girl who had encountered the pit before them, they floated in the void surrounded by streaks of glowing green light. The rescuers, with the exception of Light, panickly searched the endless green to see if there was anything more; hoping for any sign of the damsel's location.

Then, a voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere, "Why are people falling here lately?" It was a gentle, female voice.

"Terra!?" Firion asked the voice with blindless hope.

"An angel?" The onion knight asked curiously, looking around once again.

The playfully voice giggled, "Not quite."

"I think they're looking for that girl who fell down here yesterday, Aerith," another voice said amusingly, a male one this time.

"Terra!" Luneth answered trivially, realizing that whoever their invisible companions were at least came upon Terra.

Light, the most calm and composed of the three, was smart enough to ask the mysterious entities a logical question, "Can you tell us where she fell down?"

"Well, Zack and I wish we could..." the female one said sincerely as she trailed off.

"What we _can_ tell you is to wait 'til the Lifestream surrounds you," The male one, Zack, explained, though by this time, the green streaks of light were already wrapping themselves around the three warriors. The male voice added, "Like that."

"WAAAH!!!" The youngest one was the first to scream, watching as his hands were completely enveloped in green.

"AAAHHH!!!" the prince proved to have a cowardly side of his valour self while the light grabbed at his legs.

"It's going to be alright," soothed Aerith, the female voice, in a comforting tone, "The life of the Planet will bring you to her; you should find her soon."

"Thank you. We are grateful," said the ever calm Light, before the newcomers were completely consumed by the green light.

True enough, they also ended up at the same manhole where Terra came out from and stumbled on the dull city of Midgar. Though this time, the cover to the hole wasn't there and, whatever force the void had, pushed Terra's three knights outside of it.

Firion was the first to land and he was able to do it with grace and poise. Light came out afterwards in his fighting stance, readying himself with whatever will surprise them in the strange land. Finally, Luneth popped out, though in the most uncomfortable way. He was slumped down with his body facing the hard ground.

The prince stood up straight and glanced around to check on his party, "Is everyone alright?"

Light nodded slightly, "Yes." He turned to the youngest member, "Luneth?"

The little knight stood up, massaging his nose. He opened his mouth...

But nothing came out.

He clasped his hands to his mouth and tried speaking again, but no sound, not even a squeak, was heard by him or anyone else.

He waved his arms sideways as he faced both Light and Firion, panicking.

"What's the matter, Luneth?" Firion kneeled in front of the boy.

The more experienced knight replied for Luneth, "It would seem he cannot speak." The young one nodded violently in agreement.

"Hey!" a voice of a stranger somewhere nearby yelled at them, "What do ya think yer doin' here??"

The three turned to the sound of the voice and acted on instinct. Firion drew his sword out and pointed it at the old man, who seemed to be wearing a small, yellow helmet on his head.

"Are you in league with the wicked old hag who brought my love in this strange place?" Firion demanded in his authoritative, princely voice. He received a startled and scared face for an answer.

The poor man was a bit more careful with the fanatic stranger wearing a colorful armor who held a weapon that could cut his neck at any given second. "Wh-what?" the old man muttered.

"Oi! Let him go!" another man wearing the same yellow helmet shouted at the Prince as he quickly approached his cornered companion. However Light was quick to unsheate his own sword, intimidating the second, helmet-wearing man.

Light asked in a monotonous voice, "Is he involved with the party who harmed Terra, Luneth?"

Luneth, who was still trying to talk, shook his head.

The first encountered local of the unfamilar place was trembling before the sharp sword Firion was pointing at him. Looking to Light, he asked, "Wh-what are ya talkin' about?"

"Silence!" Firion commanded, pressing his sword a little closer to the man's neck, "You have grown even more suspicious in my eyes. Tell me what you know!"

"I-I don't know what ya mean—" the poor man desperately shook his head.

"Don't try my patience," warned the prince.

The young boy, who felt guilty for not saving the pinned man in the first place, stepped in between him and Firion, extending his arms to his sides. Luneth then shook his head vigorously, telling Terra's fiance that he was interrogating the wrong man who had nothing to do with the old woman.

"Oh..." embarassed, Firion slid his sword back to its sheath, "My apologies." The prince bowed his head down in respect to his poor victim. "I was only looking for my girl..." he trailed off as he stared at the far distance, in a dramatic manner, remembering Terra's face which he considered the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, "The love of my life..."

"I'm lookin' for me girl too," the man mumbled to himself, affected by the prince's longing and heartfelt confession.

"I shall look for my bride!" the silver-haired prince exclaimed with much determination after a moment of silence. Then, strangely enough, Firion firmly held the man's shoulders in encouragement, "Wish me all the luck; and we shall meet again!" Firion nodded once, turned around, and ran towards the depths of the city.

Light sheathed his sword as he and Luneth followed the prince in search of their maiden friend, leaving the two city workers in bewilderment.

"...Are they wearing those armors for real?" one of them managed to say.

* * *

It was morning and the sun was peeking through the living room curtains; playing with Terra's sleep covered eyes. As if her internal clock was reacting to the time of the day, she slowly stood up and stretched her limbs, smiling from the good night sleep she had been given in her host's home. She turned to the window and saw the sun shining brightly at her, _It's going to be a beautiful day_.

But as soon as she turned back towards the room, her smiled quickly faded.

Before her was a mess: random things piled up on each other, uncleaned surfaces, and furniture in disarray... It was as if Chaos passed by the room and created some good havoc while she slept. Terra was not used to seeing a messy place in her world. Everything everywhere was pleasant, beautiful and neat.

_My, my_... Terra thought as she clicked her tongue, "This will simply not work for me."

The emerald haired woman was careful not to step on anything that was scattered on the floor. Terra decided to do something about the messy room, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. She grinned at her herself, "I might need some help."

Under her breath, she began chanting a spell. Not her usual blizzard or fire spells, but a summoning spell. Terra would be needing some help indeed; a lot of help that would require the aid of powerful entities usually used to battle monsters. But she had a perfect excuse to use them as she was faced with her first battle in Midgar; its name was "Untidiness."

Creatures started to form in appearance. The first to appear was a small, white, round figure with rounded arms, limbs, and a face. It had an antenna-like part on the top of its head, with a small, red ball at the end. It was Terra's favorite, a creature she called "Moogle." After it was summoned, another of its kind appeared too, then another one, and so on. Their arrivals went on until about ten of them gathered around Terra.

The next summons to appear were orange, beast-like creatures with spikey heads and large paws, but they brought adorable facial features. Terra called them "Moombas" and summoned about fifteen of them since they were more hardworking and more willing to do any chore. They were a favorite to Terra, but the Moogles topped her list.

She looked around her, surveying her little helpers, which stared back at her with anticipation.

"Hello," she greeted in her shy tone The creatures all mumbled in the own languages to reply. The maiden smiled to herself; they should be enough to help her.

"Alright everyone," Terra clapped her hands. "Let's tidy things up!"

The summons nodded in agreement as they excitedly went in different directions. Most of the Moogles stayed in the living room to fix the messy piles and returned some of the items to their proper places, such as the books to the shelves and some small trinkets into the drawers. Some Moombas went straight to the bathroom and began scrubbing the floors. Terra, the ringleader, decided to start with the kitchen, along with the remaining Moogles and Moombas. She started sweeping the floor with the broom she found in a deserted corner of the apartment.

"This should be fun; cleaning this house with you guys helping me. Oh, this is so exciting!" She smiled brightly, "I can imagine how happy they will be when they wake u! And to see their house completely spotless!"

* * *

Marlene, who was obviously less tired than her uncle, woke up at the noise of clanging steels inside the kitchen, unknown to her that the Moombas were drying each kitchen utensil and putting them inside the drawers. Curious, the little girl carefully hopped off of Cloud's bed and walked out of the room to investigate the noise.

But the scene came to her as a surprise.

The whole apartment was practically infested with weird (and cute) animal-like beings who seemed to be...cleaning the whole place. Marlene was practically stunned at the sight, especially seeing them working favorably in her uncle's home. Quickly, the little girl ran back into Cloud's room and shook her uncle awake.

"Cloud, wake up!" she called, "Hurry! Wake up!"

Cloud groaned, "...ngmmm? Wh-what is it?"

"Get up! You _gotta_ see this!" the child began pulling the blonde one out of the bed, "C'mon!"

"Wha..." Cloud muttered with half-opened eyes, as he woke himself up from his slumber. Then he had a sudden realization that something might be wrong with Marlene to wake him up with such urgency. "Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, as he let the youngster pull him out of the room.

"Look!" she exhilaratedly pointed at the Moombas and the Moogles.

"Oh no..." Cloud's eyes began to widen in shock. He wasn't pleased with what was happening, "Oh Hyne...!" He ran back to his room and few seconds later, he came back out holding a broad silver sword. "Get out of here!" he ordered at the animals, swaying his sword at them. As fast as they appeared, they began to vanish one by one before the huge sword touched them.

"Check if there's any left," the blonde told his niece, who immediately obeyed by starting with the kitchen then the dining room.

Suddenly, with the help of the apartment's quietness, Cloud heard a voice singing inside the bathroom. Carefully and warily with the broad sword in hand, he approached the slightly opened bathroom door. He pushed it open and instantly saw the occupant of the room.

The blonde almost forgot that he had a guest. However she was right there...inside the bathtub...taking a shower. Cloud almost caught her naked if not for the remaining Moogles which quickly wrapped Terra with a white towel, only exposing her bare, moisted shoulders and long slender legs.

"Oh!" the girl said in surprise as she saw a gawking Cloud come in while she held her towel, "Good morning!" She gave him her bright, morning smile.

Cloud quickly and awkwardly turned away, giving the girl as much privacy as she deserved, "Oh—! Uh...sorry."

Terra giggled at his awkwardness. "This is a magical room," she suddenly blurted out.

Cloud turned to her in confusion, _Magical room?_ "What?"

"The water comes out of nowhere and I didn't have to cast a spell for that to happen!" she clapped her hands together, clearly amused with the simple mechanics of the shower, "Where does the water come from?"

"Well..." Cloud began explaining,surprised that he even had to, "the shower gets water from the pipes."

"Where do the pipes get it?" Terra asked with a follow-up question.

"That..." the blonde began again, but was at a loss for an answer. He had to admit that it was a good question, but he clearly didn't care where the pipes got the water. He just uses the shower for hygiene purposes. Shaking his head, Cloud spoke lamely, "I don't know."

"Oh..." Terra said in a giggling manner, amusement still in her eyes. "This IS a magical room!" she nodded at Cloud with a wide smile. The male occupant of the room narrowed his eyes in his useless attempt to comprehend the seemingly lost girl. She obviously never heard of shower before in her whole life.

* * *

The doorbell rang and luckily Marlene was there to answer it. The little girl waited a moment, thinking Cloud would come out in the hallways. When he never showed, Marlene ran to the door still in her pajamas. After unlocking the door, she saw a woman about her uncle's age with long, black hair and a fairly large bust. The wine eyed beauty beamed at the little girl and waved her slim, fair skinned hand, winking, "Hey Marlene! Ready to kick it?"

"Hey Tifa..." the young girl forced a greeting, startled to see her uncle's girlfriend visiting their house at the wrong hour of the morning.

Tifa's brows creased as she glanced around the residence while being allowed in. "Wow," she said with pure surprise and awe, "Really neat in here!" It was actually the first time she has seen the apartment in such a clean state. Turning to the little girl intrigued, Tifa inquired, "Did you guys get a maid?"

Marlene giggled slightly biting her bottom lip, "Not exactly..."

* * *

"What does this do?" Terra began examining the toothpaste lying on the counter of the bathroom, which she accidentally squeezed. Thick, white fluid came out of the tube, staining the bathroom floor. The mysterious dweller gasped.

"Don't worry, I got it," Cloud mumbled tiredly as he took out a damp towel and began cleaning the toothpaste out.

Embarrassed, Terra decided to help him so he wouldn't be bothered cleaning her mess anymore. "You don't need to do that," she pointed at the two Moogles behind her, "They will take care of it!"

And as soon as she said those words, the Moogles rushed to the spot so they could clean it, pushing Terra in the process who accidentally fell on Cloud. Both of them yelled as they rolled out of the bathroom, with an almost naked Terra on top of Cloud; who was still in his sleeping clothes.

Anyone who could see them would definitely get the wrong impression. But what made the scene much worse was being seen by the completely wrong person. Not only was Marlene a witness, the guest for that morning, Tifa, saw what happened!

"What is this!?" she interrogated her boyfriend with an underlying fuming tone of a scorned woman from hell.

"Tifa!" Cloud's eyes widened, his heart beating fast. That voice she had told him that he'd be dead for good. "Get off me—!" he mumbled at Terra, who was giving the long haired female a wide smile as she quicly stood up from Cloud.

"Hello!" the green haired girl greeted innocently, "You look lovely..." Terra complimented sincerely, but all she got was a look of daggers from the other woman as a reply.

"Uh..." the blonde quickly ran between the two females and faced Tifa, "Look, I can explain—" But his girlfriend crossed her arms against her chest and glared at Cloud, humoring him by sarcastically pretending to be listening to him, "Nothing happened; I swear!"

"Oh really?" Tifa scoffed in a tone that could summon all the demons from the underworld, "All these years we've been together, you've been talking about boundaries and spaces. And here I was, actually believing you!" With shaking hands, she pointed her index finger to Cloud's chest haughtily, "It's until now that I know the _real_ reason why!" She turned to face Terra, the shorter woman waved and giggled at her. It pissed Tifa off even more.

"Look Tifa, please," Cloud pleaded, planning to explain what really happened the night before that lead him into reluctantly accepting the strange girl into his house, "Just liste—"

"There's nothing to explain!" Tifa cried in finality as she walked out the door and slammed it in Cloud's face.

There was a long pause.

Marlened muttered, sensing the danger, "Uh-oh..."

Terra turned to the little girl, wondering, "Why? What's wrong?"

The blonde slowly turned to them, glowering at Terra. But what happened had happened, and there was nothing he could do to undo it.

"Is there...something we can do?" Terra asked sincerely.

"No," Cloud replied in a low, sad voice. He paused before finally saying, "Just... stay here... you two." He opened the door and ran after Tifa. But as soon as he reached the lobby, she was already gone. Cloud simply was too late.

Cloud waved his hand in front of him, telling himself that he let her go. "DAMN!" he cursed as he stomped the ground. Terra had caused enough trouble and she had to go!

"Terra!" he called after arriving back to his apartment. He noticed Marlene first, staring at him and scared of his fury. "Marlene, get dressed for school. Now." he commanded with as much gentleness as possible before calling again, "Terra!"

"I'm here!" Terra smiled brightly at him, wearing new clothes. She wasn't in her bridal dress anymore, rather she was wearing a red tube top with matching arm covers for both her limbs, white patterned stockings, complimented with red boots, and a short skirt that looked like it was stripped off from a curtain.

_New dress?_ he thought. Cloud asked suspiciously, "Where did you get that dress?"

"Well," Terra hid her hands behind her back, "I made it. Do you like it?" She swayed like a little girl showing an adult something she proudly made.

_I don't like this..._ Cloud told himself. He scanned the apartment, looking for the cloth she used to make the dress, not believing that she had magically brought it with her. And he was true with his suspicion; his living room curtains were no longer curtains... They had huge holes present on them!

"Oh no..." he mumbled, "No... no!" He growled this time and faced Terra, "You cut my curtains!?"

"I'm sorry!" Terra cried apologetically, sensing his distress.

"No; you're not sorry. After all the troubles you have caused, how can you be sorry?!" he began pacing the floor, recalling what happened that morning, "I was supposed to propose to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with!"

Terra cheered at the sound of the word "propose".

He shook his head, asking himself what he did to deserve this, "And now, how am I supposed to do that!? She's mad at me!"

The girl gasped at his anger, "Was that why she ran away? She was mad at you?"

"Yes," he hissed, "Because she thought something happened between us!"

Terra covered her mouth in surprise. Where he was getting to wasn't very nice. "Something happened between us? Like, she thought maybe we..." she gasped again, "kissed?"

"...Yeah, something like that," He said crabbily. Cloud ran his fingers through his spiky locks. "Now, I have to try and explain to Tifa about that unecessary accident... And only Hyne knows if she'll forgive me." he groaned. The blonde added, indirectly blaming Terra, "It should _not_ have happened!"

Terra fidgetted uneasily, "You're not happy..."

"Of course I'm not happy!" Cloud threw his arms in the air to stress his point, "No! I'm not _unhappy_; I'm _angry!_"

"Angry?"

"Yeah. It's an unpleasant, restless emotion; have you ever heard of it?" He retorted sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I do, bu—"

"You've created enough problems in my life already," Cloud let out exasperated. Taking a pause, he massaged his nosebridge, thinking as he calmed himself down, "...I'm sorry, but you have to go back to where you came from."

"To Cornelia?" Terra asked, as if he knew where that was.

"Whatever."

"But, that's what I've been trying to do..." Terra said sadly, thinking that she should be married to her prince by now. If only she did not follow the wicked old woman who pushed her into the well and brought her to this troublesome place.

Cloud saw the downheartedness in her and felt a bit guilty for taking his anger out on her like that. "I'm sorry," he said after he had calmed down.

She nodded with a smile, "It's quite fine."

"Well...listen," he locked gazes with her, indicating his seriousness with whatever he planned for both of them, "You'll be coming with me to my office after we bring Marlene to school. My secretary, Cecil, should be able to contact someone for you so you can finally go back to Cornland—"

"Cornelia." she corrected mildly.

"—Whatever," the blonde waved the matter off with his hand, "I think that should be good. We can finally go back living our own lives." Cloud nodded in satisfaction.


End file.
